


Take

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Community: tf_speedwriting, F/M, dark themes, spark removal, this fic is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected his liasion to end quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 7, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. I really hadn’t planned on something this dark, but I should have known I couldn’t get away without having one red shirt in a round. ~_^
> 
> Prompt: [Disturbed--"Intoxicated"](http://youtu.be/DwuOPXIbDC4)  
> 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s7qc3/)

He was drunk on her presence, absolutely intoxicated with her essence. When he had first entered the oil house, it would have been enough that she was a warm, nameless body; he had simply been seeking an escape from the world outside and she was willing to provide.

She was beautiful, all sleek lines and elegant wings, and she held herself with a poise absent from most of the prostitutes in this sector. She was sure of herself, confident in what she was doing and unafraid of anyone. She was also exceptionally good with a whip, and for that alone she could have been as ugly as Kaon gladiator and he would still have been smitten.

She became his exclusive escape outlet very quickly and stayed that way for the better part of half a vorn. She always knew exactly what he needed and when he needed it. She could dish out exactly the required amount of pain and bring it around to the perfect point of pleasure and he would always leave their sessions feeling balanced and ready to face the outside world again.

He hadn’t suspected a thing when she chained him to the hotel room chair. The chains and the chair were comfortable objects for him; part of their normal routine. He hadn’t even been suspicious when she pried apart his chest plates and wedged them open with a medical spreader; that was less common than the chains but equally normal. He didn’t begin to feel any sort of discomfort until she disabled his vocalizer. When he tried to use his communication system to ask what she was doing, she made a shushing noise and activated a signal jammer.

His world turned to pure panic when she held up the spark extractor. He had seen enough terrorist footage and seen enough threat videos to know exactly what that device was and how it worked. She gave him a dark smile at his obvious fear, as he tried to scream with no voice.

“Now, now. Don’t be so frightened, Lord Delirium.” She ran the extractor down his cheek plates in a fake caress. “My lord Soundwave is giving you a great gift. Tomorrow, you’ll start life as someone completely new, without all those Towers morals to tie you down. You should be honored; he doesn’t choose just anyone.”

He wanted to beg—tried to beg—as she moved the extractor to his spark chamber. He screamed another silent scream as the extractor punched through the outer casing and into the chamber itself and he didn’t stop until his body slipped into the cold grey of death.  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. 
> 
> This fic got a little deeper than I had intended it to. It addresses a lot of what is wrong with Cybertron, both in the Senate and with the Decepticon cause. Oops. Also, good gravy did Soundwave come off creepy and he's Mr. Not Appearing In This Fic.
> 
> The characters here are both intended to be canon Cassettecons, pre-reformatting. Feel free to guess identities in the comment; I'll tell you if you're right.


End file.
